Sky Pretty Cure DVDs
Here is a list of Sky Pretty Cure DVD and Blu-ray releases. DVD Volume 1 Episodes *01: Jōnetsu no iro! Kyuakurimuzon no tanjō! *02: Ninki no kyua no hen'yō. Shin no tsuyo-sa no kyuasafuran! *03: Jōhin'na iro! Kyuashiena no chansu! *04: Torio ga kanryō! Danshoku purikyua! Volume 2 Episodes *05: Shokku! Soko ni ōku no purikyua? Shizen-sa no kyuashian! *06: Ao kyua no tōjō! Sainō no kyuaazūru! *07: Chisei no shiroi iro. Sukaipurikyua! *08: Ōshitsu kara no messēji! Volume 3 Episodes *09: Reinbōpakuto ga tōjō! Namida o atsumeyou! *10: Howaito no binkan'na otōto o mite kudasai! *11: Shirosora no sekai ni yōkoso! *12: Anata wa dochira o erabu nodesu ka? Myūjikaru yoru! Volume 4 Episodes *13: Rubi to robin! Imōto wa go yōsha! *14: Hime ga tōchaku! Samu-sa kara haitte kita on'nanoko! *15: Akuyaku o awaremu uta - daiyamondo to rō *16: Emerarudo no jōnetsu! Himitsu to tomodachi! Volume 5 Episodes *17: Ai wa itai ♥ *18: Hajō machi no ōkina matsuri! Yōsei-tachi wa chōdo tai tanoshimi o motte iru *19: Machi de yūmeina aidoru! *20: Shin'ainaru shimai - Shinjitsu wa soko ni aru... Sore ga itai Volume 6 Episodes *21: Topāzu wa byōkidesu! 5-Shoku no chikara! *22: Daiyamondo no kimochi! Otoko ga kaettekita *23: Warui Asai no menbā wa yoi iku toki *24: Yūjin-kan no tatakai! Shiawaseni! Volume 7 Episodes *25: Himitsu no misshon♪ Karafuruna kurisumasu! *26: Yaku shinjitsu soragawa! *27: Mukashimukashi - Otogibanashi de kyapucha! *28: Yōkoso Daiyamondo hime! Betsu no Shinderera· sutōrī! Volume 8 Episodes *29: Rapuntsu~eru ♪ rapuntsu~eru ♥Topāzu no tō no monogatari! *30: Tsuki kara no on'nanoko! Safaia wa kaguyahime ni henshin! *31: Emerarudo no Ritoru Wandārando! *32: Sukoshi kawaī ningyo Anbā! Volume 9 Episodes *33: Happirī ebā afutā! Akazukin rubī! *34: Purikyua o wasure! Min'na o oboete oite kudasai! *35: Ten e no kakehashi ni! Purikyua o bunri shite shimatta! *36: Kako ni modotte! Sukoshi rō-san ni tsuite manabu! Volume 10 Episodes *37: Mijikai Suteppusu! Katasutorofu ryōkin wa kōgeki suru! *38: Miteinai! Karera wa chikyū ni kite iru! *39: Goshinpainaku! Niji no chikara ga anata o mamorimasu! *40: Taimu no kokoro? Yuiitsu no kare no musume o surutameni! Volume 11 Episodes *41: Katasutorofu no pawāappu! Owari no horō, buranku to boido! *42: Wareware no chansu! Watashitachi wa tonde miyou! *43: Kesshite akiramenai! Anata no yume o mitsukeru! Purikyua no sūpā tsuyo-sa! *44: Niji wa yoi kokoro o mamoru! Reinbōkurisutarufantajī! Movie DVD *Release Date: 19 October 2014 Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color DVD Case *Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) Blu-ray Volume 1 Episodes *01: Jōnetsu no iro! Kyuakurimuzon no tanjō! *02: Ninki no kyua no hen'yō. Shin no tsuyo-sa no kyuasafuran! *03: Jōhin'na iro! Kyuashiena no chansu! *04: Torio ga kanryō! Danshoku purikyua! *05: Shokku! Soko ni ōku no purikyua? Shizen-sa no kyuashian! *06: Ao kyua no tōjō! Sainō no kyuaazūru! *07: Chisei no shiroi iro. Sukaipurikyua! *08: Ōshitsu kara no messēji! *09: Reinbōpakuto ga tōjō! Namida o atsumeyou! *10: Howaito no binkan'na otōto o mite kudasai! *11: Shirosora no sekai ni yōkoso! Volume 2 Episodes *12: Anata wa dochira o erabu nodesu ka? Myūjikaru yoru! *13: Rubi to robin! Imōto wa go yōsha! *14: Hime ga tōchaku! Samu-sa kara haitte kita on'nanoko! *15: Akuyaku o awaremu uta - daiyamondo to rō *16: Emerarudo no jōnetsu! Himitsu to tomodachi! *17: Ai wa itai ♥ *18: Hajō machi no ōkina matsuri! Yōsei-tachi wa chōdo tai tanoshimi o motte iru *19: Machi de yūmeina aidoru! *20: Shin'ainaru shimai - Shinjitsu wa soko ni aru... Sore ga itai *21: Topāzu wa byōkidesu! 5-Shoku no chikara! *22: Daiyamondo no kimochi! Otoko ga kaettekita Volume 3 Episodes *23: Warui Asai no menbā wa yoi iku toki *24: Yūjin-kan no tatakai! Shiawaseni! *25: Himitsu no misshon♪ Karafuruna kurisumasu! *26: Yaku shinjitsu soragawa! *27: Mukashimukashi - Otogibanashi de kyapucha! *28: Yōkoso Daiyamondo hime! Betsu no Shinderera· sutōrī! *29: Rapuntsu~eru ♪ rapuntsu~eru ♥Topāzu no tō no monogatari! *30: Tsuki kara no on'nanoko! Safaia wa kaguyahime ni henshin! *31: Emerarudo no Ritoru Wandārando! *32: Sukoshi kawaī ningyo Anbā! *33: Happirī ebā afutā! Akazukin rubī! Volume 4 Episodes *34: Purikyua o wasure! Min'na o oboete oite kudasai! *35: Ten e no kakehashi ni! Purikyua o bunri shite shimatta! *36: Kako ni modotte! Sukoshi rō-san ni tsuite manabu! *37: Mijikai Suteppusu! Katasutorofu ryōkin wa kōgeki suru! *38: Miteinai! Karera wa chikyū ni kite iru! *39: Goshinpainaku! Niji no chikara ga anata o mamorimasu! *40: Taimu no kokoro? Yuiitsu no kare no musume o surutameni! *41: Katasutorofu no pawāappu! Owari no horō, buranku to boido! *42: Wareware no chansu! Watashitachi wa tonde miyou! *43: Kesshite akiramenai! Anata no yume o mitsukeru! Purikyua no sūpā tsuyo-sa! *44: Niji wa yoi kokoro o mamoru! Reinbōkurisutarufantajī! Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Merchandise Category:Merchandise Category:DVD's